legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Grace (Dark Seraphs)
History Grace is first seen at a coffee shop where Jester is messing with people and as he leaves he says "Fuck you all" only for her to raise her cup and reply dryly "Fuck you too". Immediately Jester turns back in shock and smiles at her only for Grace to roll her eyes and go back to drinking her cup of coffee. The next time they meet Jester attempts to act like a gentleman only to be largely ignored by Grace, who eventually tells Jester to act like himself. Jester agrees and they go to mess with some old abandoned building. The two have some fun but eventually a officer comes to arrest them only for Grace to tell Jester to run. Moments later Grace turns around only to see Jester hovering over a terrified officer all while surrounded by flames and once the officer flees in fear Grace appears and asks how he did all that. Jester realizing he couldn't logically explain it reveals to Grace that he is a Demon. While shocked to hear this Grace asks to know what he's done with his vast powers over his life time. Jester admits he can't recall all he's done but points out his most famous crimes like the Bubonic Plague, causing the Civil War and burning multiple buildings for fun. Jester assumes she doesn't want anything to do with him only for her to say she is willing to give him a shot. Not long after the two begin dating and Jester offers her eternal youth so they can be together forever to which she says that would be great. After hearing Jester was banished due to giving it to her she apologizes only for Jester to point out he willingly got banished for her and he didn't care. For roughly a year the two enjoyed their time until an Angel decided to possess her in an attempt to use her as bait to kill Jester. Jester pleaded for her to be set free but when the Angel came down and nearly killed him, Grace broke free by herself and was able to save his life at the cost of her own. Fatally wounded Grace told Jester she loved him and kissed him right before her soul died. Appearance Grace is a tall young woman who has a thin figure and light blue medium length hair. Her normal day outfit consist of baggy black jeans, a blue tank-top and grey jacket. Grace is nearly always seen wearing a pair of glasses implying she might not have great eyesight without the help of said glasses. Personality Grace is shown to be a person who is accepting of people if they are being honest but hates when people try to be something they aren't seeing it as rather pathetic. Grace is shown to be a person who doesn't mind of ones personal past or most their activities evidenced by her relationship with Jester. With Jester she can occasionally be flirtatious and playful as shown more when they are dating with her teasing him. Grace was often dry and sarcastic to anyone she doesn't know but not necessarily rude or mean unless she felt they deserved it. However her affection and actions with Jester also had lead him to become considerably less violent and him to act more friendly until her death in which he becomes angry at the world and depressed. As revealed by Jester's memories Grace was shown more than capable of defending herself as she once used a can of spray paint to blind a man temporarily then incapacitate them by a quick kick to the legs causing him to fall and hit his head on the ground before kicking him in the head. Relationships Love Interests Jester - She seemed to be annoyed and impatient with Jester when he tried to portray himself as a kind gentlemen (With very little success) but became more open towards dating Jester when he started to show his normal smart ass personality. Even after realizing Jester was a Demon and his confessions of his atrocities, she still grew to love him in a short amount of time and ultimately sacrificed herself to save Jester from a fatal wound to his body and soul despite him asking her to stay away for her safety. As she died she gave Jester a smile and kiss before saying she loved him. Jester told her he loved her and he wished he was the one about to die. It is revealed after her death that she went to a carnival with him and while it took awhile she won a squeaky key-chain and when Jester was slightly confused she jokingly and slightly frustrated called him an ass. Later said Key-chain becomes his most prized possession due to it being from her. She was one of the major reason Jester wanted to break down the magical laws so he could become borderline omnipotent and revive her soul. In his brief time in the City of the Dead (where destroyed souls go though they have little to no memory and the "living" souls can only stay for a short amount of time), even with most if not all her memories gone she smiled and waved at Jester as he was forced to leave the dimension. Neutral Jessica Rooks - While not friends Grace sees Jessica as a good person and is seemingly on good enough terms to be invited over on occasion. The two have little interaction together so little else is known on their relationship other than neither seemed to dislike one another. Corvus - They are not really shown to have much if any interactions though Grace has said that any friend who told someone to not be themselves when trying to get into a relationship "sounds like an ass". That said she never really insulted him other than that and seemed to have no real dislike for him or even interest in him. Category:Girlfriends Category:Tomboys Category:Protective Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:OCs Category:Jester of Chaos Category:CIS Productions Category:Foul-mouthed Characters